


A Band of Adventurers

by IrisPerea2004



Series: Celtic Thunder [1]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Adventurers, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Storm (Celtic Thunder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: A small, just-for-fun work written somewhere around midnight. The Celtic Thunder lads from Storm are a band of adventuring wanderers. This is just how I interpret their personas in Storm, and has nothing to do with the lads in real life.And you could probably read this and get a kick out of it even without knowing anything about either Storm or Celtic Thunder.





	A Band of Adventurers

_**Okay, this takes place in a in of medieval-ish period, just in case you wondered. The CT Boys (I'm using the old ones xd) are kind of a band of adventurers. And it's mostly based off of how I interpret their stage personas in Storm. But if you know absolutely nothing about Celtic Thunder or Storm, you can probably read this anyway.** _

 

No matter how many times they did this, Keith thought grumpily as he brushed the bits of twig and old leaves from his long blonde hair, he would never get used to it.

"You know, that's why I keep mine short," a voice called out, startling Keith.

Ryan lept down from his perch on the tree limb, a cocky look sparkling in his bright blue eyes.

"Save it," Keith mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with George for attacking his companions first thing in the morning.

Paul sat up and yawned. "Morning already then?"

Damian buried his face in a tuft of grass. "It's too early...go away," he mumbled.

"Breakfast?" George said innocently, garnering an immediate response from the young lad

_*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** _

They were on the road again before the sun had even reached the tops of the small copse where they had camped the night before, Damian still yawning and rubbing blear from his eyes.

Keith slung his knapsack off his shoulders and rummaged for a moment before coming up with an apple. "Catch," he said, and tossed it to the boy, who caught it happily, and stuffed it into his mouth. "Nothing like an apple ta wake you up."

Ryan peered over his companion's shoulder. "Any for me?"

"Get your nose out of my apples!" Keith retorted, swinging his knapsack back onto his shoulders. "Pick your own apples next time, instead o' that red sash you're so proud of."

Damian snorted and coughed, trying desperately not to choke on his apple while laughing at the sly smirk on that appeared on his companion's face.

Ryan tucked his thumbs into his vividly vermilion sash, his smirk getting a little cocky. Without answering Keith's retort, he sauntered past, and patted him on the shoulder, as if his comment was a dare that Ryan was sure he could win.

It took the former highwayman a moment to realize what happened.

"HEY! Give it back!"

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_ **

"One of these days those thieving fingers of yours are going to get us all in trouble," George warned.

They had stopped for a quick rest beside the banks of a swift stream. Ryan sat on an overhead bough of the shady willow that stood beside the water, safe from the disgruntled Keith.

Ryan disregarded that remark, and disdained to answer.

Paul propped himself up against the willow bole. "Ah, save it George. Some people have to learn the hard way."

Ryan smirked down at his less tree savvy compatriots. "I don't see why you're worried. I haven't stolen anything remarkable for months."

"I've seen children hung for stealing bread," came George's sober reply. "Heavens only know why, but I'd prefer it if I didn't have to see one of my own share the same fate."

Keith's lips twitched downward in a scowl. "First my medallion-"

"I gave it back."

"-now my apples. I wish you would find someone to sharpen your skills on that wasn't me."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Paul said, his reasonable tone only barely covering dry humour. "A thief stealing from a highwayman-"

Keith flung a pebble at him and missed.

**_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_ **

"We're going to need to reprovision soon," Keith said, rummaging through the supplies, when they stopped to camp that night.

"Few days at least. Sooner, if Ryan keeps pulling disappearing tricks with the apples."

Paul shifted guiltily, to hide the apple core he was currently chewing on.


End file.
